life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange 2
Life is Strange 2 is the third game by Dontnod Entertainment in the ''Life is Strange'' universe featuring a new story. It was announced on May 18, 2017, primarily referred to as a "new Life is Strange game" at the time.Tumblr announcement post The first of five episodes released on September 27, 2018 (times vary slightly based on the platform and region).Official Tweet Feral Interactive have announced that macOS and Linux ports of the game will be released in 2019.http://www.feralinteractive.com/en/news/910/ The protagonist of The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, Chris Eriksen, will be featured in Life is Strange 2. Story The story of Life is Strange 2 follows the brothers Sean, age 16, and Daniel Diaz, age 9, and their journey from Seattle, USA to their family's home town of Puerto Lobos, Mexico. The journey comes after the sudden death of their father, Esteban Diaz, age 45, who was killed on October 28, 2016 by a police officer after an incident with Sean, Daniel and the neighbor's kid escalates. When their father is fatally shot, a sudden explosion happens, knocking Sean and Daniel unconscious and killing the police officer. When Sean awakens, he picks up Daniel and runs."Life is Strange 2 Details Revealed", Tumblr post Episode 1: Roads Episode 2 TBA Episode 3 TBA Episode 4 TBA Episode 5 TBA Development Announcement and Reveal In an announcement video with Michel Koch, Raoul Barbet and Luc Baghadoust on May 18, 2017, the game was officially announced as a "new Life is Strange game". In the video and on official material, that was exclusively referred with that term, although Dontnod staff sometimes referred to it as Life is Strange 2.Facebook post by Jean-Luc Carradines Cano It was confirmed that the team has been working on the project since the release of the Limited Edition in February, 2016. Before the announcement, it was already known that a second team at DONTNOD besides the Vampyr team was working on an unannounced project, which was rumored to be Life is Strange 2.Summary of the German article claiming season 2 is in development by Reddit user /u/BardewiGerman article claiming season 2 is in development (February 8, 2017) In an interview with Polygon on June 24, 2015, it was said that if Dontnod pursues a second season, it's likely to feature a new set of characters.Life is Strange's second season would star a new cast (if it happened) (June 24, 2015) In a different interview with IBTimes on December 15, 2015, it was stated that Max Caulfield and Chloe Price's story was told.Life Is Strange: Directors say season two would work but 'Max and Chloe's story is told' - IBTimes UKPCGamesn Interview (January 22, 2016) On April 19, 2017, a roadmap released for DONTNOD's planned IPO mentioned the game in the "En production" (2018-2020) section and describes it with "Episodes".dontnod-bourse.com, image On June 9, 2017, a job ad on afjv by DONTNOD mentioned both the "Life is strange team" and 4.Job advertisement "Character Artist H/F Junior" On July 10, 2017, Jean-Luc Cano, the main writer for Life is Strange 2 confirmed on a podcast that the motion capture sessions began in August 2017. He also suggested that the game would be released in 2018.Jean-Luc Cano invited in the ABCD podcastReddit post by /u/magicarrot On March 5, 2018, it was said that DONTNOD is awaited to return with a new story and characters in the release announcement post of Before the Storm's bonus episode "Farewell", stating the following at the end, "We now look forward to the coming months, when Michel Koch and Raoul Barbet’s team at DONTNOD returns to present the new story and characters of the next Life is Strange.""Before the Storm’s bonus episode Farewell out now!", official Tumblr post On June 10, 2018, a standalone game set in the Life is Strange universe was announced, called The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, that serves as a precursor to the events of the second season. During the E3 conference, Dontnod said they will be releasing Life is Strange 2 "properly soon".Choices you make in Captain Spirit will carry over to Life is Strange 2 Emphasizing on not wanting to canonize either final choice from the first season, Co-Director Michel Koch confirmed that the player's final choice will affect some elements in Life is Strange 2.E3 Q&A Choices for Life Is Strange Season One Carries over to Season 2 During Gamescom 2018 (...) On August 2, 2018, another teaser trailer was released, which showed dashcam footage of a police officer responding to a code "10-10" that seems to stand for "fight in progress". Once the cop stopped the car and got out to investigate, a giant gust of wind struck and knocked over both the cop and the car, possibly killing the cop. It is speculated that the gust of wind relates to a superpower(s) in the game. Themes and Setting With the intention and ambition to be more expansive than the original Life is Strange, Life is Strange 2 is written in the classic American road movie template where the player will encounter multiple characters and new environments.PAX West 2018 Panel (August 31, 2018) The writing team at Dontnod including American writer Christian Divine are huge fans of road stories like , and Keruac's . Writers Michel Koch, Raoul Barbet and Jean-Luc Cano have been travelling around the Northwest and the United States to gather inspiration. They also went to Mexico to do research on the Diaz brothers' Mexican descent. The game's central themes are brotherhood and education, and explores how an older brother has to try to teach his younger sibling, thus the player's choices and actions will determine the younger brother Daniel's behavior in the narrative. During the PAX West 2018 Panel, the following was said: "The game's about education. You know, it's about teaching. I mean I have an older brother, same exact age difference between Sean and Daniel, so if you have siblings you all know what it's like to have a little sibling chasing you. I know that I was the obnoxious sibling to my older brother, like 'hey Scott, what are you doing?' when his friends are out. So that's a universal. Doesn't matter, we all understand that sense of sibling rivalry or, you know, companionship. And so this game is going to be about Sean having to try to teach Daniel and of course your choices and actions will determine Daniel's behavior in the narrative." "I think what Michel, and Raoul and Jean-Luc Cano as the original story writer and the character writer for the game, and also for Life is Strange: Captain Spirit, I think he just wanted to explore this world of brothers in this kind of desperate situation and how younger people respond to, you know, trauma and obstacles and also, you know, the learning and evolution of a person. And plus it's a road movie story so you're actually going to be encountering all these different situations and people. So it's a tapestry, and it's a larger tapestry from Life is Strange, so it's part of the universe, but it's expanding on that so it's different. We want to be ambitious. We're trying to be ambitious and keep moving forward and push the boundaries for the Life is Strange universe." "Well like I said, we want to do things differently. Ambitious characters, new characters, and we, you know, we want to -- Life is Strange, we all love Max and Chloe, and it was so wonderful to write those characters, and even more wonderful that you all embraced those characters. That was the greatest thing about it, honestly. Thank you, that was the greatest thing about it. So we want to be ambitious, though, and the team wants to move forward and we want to create new stories, new characters. There's other - there's a whole diverse world out there and we want to try to capture as much as we possibly can." Visual Style TBA Gameplay Dontnod has upgraded the dialogue and interaction mechanics compared to Season 1, some of the enhancements were already present in Captain Spirit. The protagonist can react to ambient conversations during gameplay adn and the conversation continues during the action, similar to the system seen in Night School’s Oxenfree. Featured Music *"Lisztomania" - Phoenix *"On The Flip Of A Coin" - The Streets *"No Woman" - Whitney *"Banquet" - Bloc Party System Requirements Note: 32-bit operating systems will not be supported. Reception Episode 1 received generally favorable reviews.MetacriticOpencritic It was praised for its charmful and humorous writing, its improvement of animations and graphics, the new ambient dialogue feature and fleshed out means of interaction, as well as the artificial intelligence of Sean's little brother Daniel as his companion.Trusted Reviews: Life is Strange 2: Episode One – Roads Review (August 26. 2018) The tackling of political topics like race and police brutality are discussed controversially among fans and critics. On one hand, the game is praised for tackling these issuesLife Is Strange Fans: Life Is Strange 2 – Episode 1: Roads Review (Septemebr 26, 2018)GameSpot: Life Is Strange 2: Episode 1 Review - What Doesn't Kill Us (September 26, 2018), on the other hand some players complain about the game being "too political". New camera techniques, from soaring birds-eye-view shots of the brothers to clever close-ups and wide angles that provide room for the player to reflect and ponder on what unfolds before them. "This means that the game doesn’t just lock you out when you choose to interact with something, and there’s not much dead air when you’re exploring." Trivia * Exactly two years prior to the announcement of Season 2, on May 18, 2015, the trailer of Episode 3: Chaos Theory of Life is Strange's first season was launched. * The game will use Unreal Engine 4, as confirmed by the developers in various interviews.The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit | PlayStation Live From E3 2018 * The production music used in the teaser is "Held Apart" by Stephen John Bernard Kielty, Glenn Herweijer, Ben Sumner. * The song used in Episode 1 launch trailer is "Colour to Colour" by Seyr. * The key art was created by Lead Artist Edouard Caplain. * The Diaz brothers are confirmed to be half-Mexican. Michel Koch's Twitter post * At the end of Captain Spirit, it is confirmed that Chris will be featured in Life is Strange 2, although it is not known or confirmed how involved Chris will be in the coming sequel. Captain Spirit seems to take place during the events of'' Life is Strange 2'' as it's set in December 2016 while the released Seattle gameplay footage of Life is Strange 2 is set in October 2016. * The working title for Life is Strange 2 seems to be "Promenade". With the possibility to pre-order the game on the release day of Captain Spirit, the name was displayed in some cases such as a mentioning of "Life is Strange: Promenade" on the Xbox One dashboard.Reddit post by /u/Viggymaster The name "Promenade - Season Pass" was also added to the "Life is Strange 2 - Episodes 2-5 bundle" package as the metacritic name.Life is Strange 2 - Episodes 2-5 bundle on SteamDB * On October 6, 2017, a 9gag post titled "Mocap session for Life is Strange 2" with a photo seemingly shows someone in a motion capture suit with a framed Life is Strange image in the background was posted.Mocap session for Life is Strange 2 on 9gag Gallery Key Art LiS2_Keyart_Landscape_final.jpg LiS2_Keyart_Landscape_final_nologo.jpg Concept Art Concept art by Edouard Caplain seen in the "The Road to Life is Strange 2" video: lis2-concept-1.jpg lis2-concept-2.jpg lis2-concept-3.jpg lis2-concept-4.jpg lis2-concept-5.jpg Promotional Screenshots LIS2_SC1.png LIS2_SC2.png LIS2_SC3.png LIS2_SC4.png LIS2_SC5.png LiS_2_teaser_screenshot.png|Screenshot from the teaser video Menu Screens LiS2_Before_Episode_1_Main_Menu.jpg|Before Episode 1 MenuScreenInterlude.jpg|Interlude LiS2_After_Episode_1_Main_Menu.jpg|After Episode 1 Videos A special message from DONTNOD Entertainment Life is Strange 2 Release Date Reveal Life is Strange 2 - Official Teaser Life is Strange 2 - Official Gameplay - Seattle ESRB The_Road_to_Life_is_Strange_2_ESRB Life is Strange 2 Launch Trailer ESRB Meet Sean ¦ Life is Strange 2 Meet Daniel ¦ Life is Strange 2 External Links * Official website * Tumblr reveal blog post (August 20, 2018) * Tumblr announcement blog post (May 18, 2017) * Square Enix NA Press Center * References pl:Life is Strange 2 pt-br:Life is Strange 2 ru:Life is Strange 2 es:Life is Strange 2 de:Life is Strange 2 Category:Life is Strange Category:Season 2 Category:DONTNOD Entertainment